generatorrexfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Nera Domino
Nera Domino è l'attuale leader della Providence. Ha assunto il controllo della Providence dopo che Blanco Domino fu licenziato dal suo incarico. Storia I l suo passato è in gran parte sconosciuto. Quello che si sa, è che lavorò insieme al Consorzio per molto tempo, infatti Caesar, Meechum, Rylander e Van Kleiss sembravano già conoscerla. Fu poi rivelato che Nera Domino prese parte al progetto come "cavia", per questo ha poteri simili a quelli di Rex. Dalla sua trasformazione completa in Evo, dichiara di possedere poteri che lei definisce come una versione aggiornata delle macchine di Rex. Nella serie appare per la prima volta dopo il viaggio nel tempo di Rex di sei mesi nel futuro. Leoni e agnelli Si vede brevemente quando Rex ritorna alla Providence. Rex nota che l'ufficio di Blanco era cambiato e infine scopre la dura verità. All'inizio non riusciva a credere a quante cose fossero cambiate durante la sua assenza: ormai Blanco, Sei, Holiday e Bobo non risiedevano più alla Providence. Nonostante ciò, Nera Domino dice che fu un immenso piacere rivederlo. Back in Black Dal momento che Rex si trova catapultato di sei mesi nel futuro, cerca di convincersi che quella non fosse la vera realtà, ovvero un'altra dimensione. Nera Domino cerca di calmare Rex in più occasioni. Successivamente spiega i cambiamenti avvenuti all'interno della providence: gli spiegò che oramai Blanco non era più leader della Providence e della nuova soluzione per tenere a bada gli Evo durante la sua assenza, anche se non li tenevano esattamente "sotto controllo", ma sottoponevano il soggetto ad un lavaggio di cervello. Quando Rex lo scoprì, Caesar cercò di controllare anche la sua mente. Fortunatamente Rex riuscì a fuggire in tempo e fu poi salvato da Sei e da Holiday. Riddle of the Sphinx Durante un viaggio in Egitto, Nera Domino e i suoi agenti, tentano di scoprire i misteri che si celano sotto le sabbie del Cairo. Nera Domino segue Rex e Sei (anche loro si trovavano lì per lo stesso motivo) attraverso un passaggio segreto che conduce ad una serie di tunnel sotto una piramide che portavano ad un'antica tomba. Presto si accorse che molte sculture egizie erano influenzate dalla creazione e l'uso dei nanites. Successivamente furono attaccati dalla mummia che da tanto tempo dormiva nella tomba. La mummia usa il suo scettro per risvegliare delle sfingi. Nera Domino ordina ai suoi agenti di catturare la mummia, ma sapeva che essa era collegata alla piramide e che se l'avrebbe allontana da lì, tutte le scoperte serebbero andate perdute. Ma Nera Domino decide comunque di liberarsi delle prove, salvando però, una tavola di pietra che raffigurava l'immagine di Van Kleiss. Distruggendo le prove custodite all'interno della piramide, Nera Domino dice di aver nascosto alcune importanti verità al team di Rex, che per il momento sarebbe stato meglio lasciarle segrete. Double Vision Black and White Durante l'attacco del team di Rex nella Providence, Nera Domino è stata vista dirigere varie truppe di agenti. Blanco si dirisse subito a recuperare uno dei meta-naniti dal suo vecchio ufficio, ma lì trovò Nera Domino pronta ad ostacolarlo con qualunque mezzo. Così i due iniziarono a combattere. All'inizio Nero Domino sembrava avere la vittoria in tasca, ma con sorpresa, Blanco reagisce usando la sua completa armatura da combattimento. Poi Nero Domino suggerisce a Blanco di unirsi con lei e lasciando da parte i loro superiori. Ma Blanco registra tutta la discussione, minacciandolo di farla sentire se non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene e lasciarli in pace. Deadzone Heroes United nell'episodio generator rex/ben 10 heroes united si vede al comando di un eliveivolo e cerca di fermare la tempesta nanites Assault on Abysus Si scopre che un altro dei meta-naniti era custodito nel vecchio castello di Van Kleiss, così Nera Domino e i suoi agenti tentano di preparare un'imboscata nella zona. Una volta raggiunto Abissus, una grande battaglia scoppia tra il Branco e la Providence. Dopo che gli agenti della Providence ottennero il meta-nanite, Nero Domino diede l'ordine di far sollevare una parte del castello, portandolo via con l'1 Mobile, così fu molto più facile per gli agenti intrappolare tutti gli Evo di Abissus. A Brief History of Time Ritornato, dopo vari viaggi nel tempo, nel "presente", Van Kleiss viene portato alla Providence. Ad attenderlo ci sarà Nera Domino che, fin dall'inizio, fa capire che tra i due ci sia una sorte di vecchia conoscenza. Mind Games Nera Domino dimostra di aver stretto una temporanea alleanza con John Scarecrow. Ha pagato John per convincerlo ad infiltrarsi nella nuova base del team di Rex. Lo scopo principale, era quello di raccogliere più informazioni possibili sui meta-naniti e, in secondo luogo, di vendicarsi di Rex. Target: Consortium Nera Domino riesce a prendere un Meta-Nanite in un luogo sconosciuto. Enemies Mine Nera Domino prende il suo quarto Meta-Nanite. Endgame, Part 1 Si scopre che in realtà Nero Domino è un Evo, con poteri simili a quelli di Rex. Poi si impossessa dei cinque meta-naniti e li usa su di se e il Consorzio, trasformandosi in un robot. Endgame, Part 2 Appare in un flashback di Rex da giovane svelando che i due già si conoscevano. Aspetto e carattere Nera Domino si può definire una persona a sange freddo, per il modo in cui affronta le situazioni. E' ingannevole, manipolatrice e raramente mostra segni di disagio e tende a mantenere un comportamento tranquillo anche difronte alle avversità più dure. Sembra avere un desiderio di potere, e si capisce da quando ha confessato di volere i meta-nanites tutti per se. E' anche disposta a fare l'impossibile per ottenere ciò che vuole. Indossa un vestito interamente nero con qualche sfumatura di blu e un lungo mantello. Ha i capelli Blu/violetti che ricoprono metà del viso e porta un rossetto scuro. Poteri e abilità Una delle sue principali abilità, è la capacità di ottenere un certo controllo sulle persone. E' anche molto abile, sia nel combattimento corpo a corpo, che con l'uso delle armi. Ma anche essendo un Evo, la si vede la maggior parte delle volte combattere come un normale essere umano. Le prime volte che la si è vista combattere utilizzava un cannone laser da applicare al braccio, successivamente questo cannone è diventato una frusta probabilmente ispirata ai suoi poteri Evo. I suoi poteri Evo sono molto simili a quelli di Rex : ha la capacità di cotruire una una frusta e una spada simile alla T.A.T.A. Dopo aver assorbito parte dei meta-naniti, le sue abilità si rafforzano ottenendo il potere di costruire le stesse armi di Rex. Abilita di bk.png|Zainetto di BK Cannone di bk.png|Cannone di BK Spada di bk.png|T.A.T.A. di BK Trivia *Rex a volte la chiama BK (ovvero l'abbreviazione di "Black Knight", il nome originale inglese). Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Nemici Categoria:Spoiler Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Consorzio Categoria:Evo Categoria:Evo umani Categoria:Membri del Progetto Nanite Categoria:Pagina in costruzione Categoria:Personaggi principali